gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rydar2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jon Snow page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 04:34, January 16, 2017 (UTC) No spoilers I had to delete your entire entry on the talk page for Jon Snow. This wiki has a strict no spoilers policy and your entry was basically all spoilers. Anyway, I appreciate you wanting to contribute but please keep this in mind when contributing again. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:05, January 16, 2017 (UTC) : Indeed, spoilers are forbidden here.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:56, January 17, 2017 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jon_Snow?diff=314358&oldid=313299 That post is absurd. Marriage can only be anulled if it was unconsummated. Not if he's already had TWO children by his lawful wife. Bother to read the actual Jon Snow article, the part that specifically points out, "Maybe Jon Snow isn't a bastard because the Targaryens tried to do polygamous marriage when they could get away with it". Could they find a marriage contract of some kind in the Citadel or other contrivance? Possibly, but I simply doubt the show would need to resort to that. No, the bastard surname system is really more of a guideline than a rule; there isn't a law that bastards from Dorne are surnamed "Sand" and those from the North use "Snow", it's more of a "custom". So even though Jon was born in Dorne, this revelation wouldn't mean his surname "Snow" suddenly gets changed - it's just common usage. As for "Aegon" vs "Jaehaerys"....there's a lot of debate going on around that. First, Jon was born after his father Rhaegar died at the Trident, and then after his half-brother Aegon VI was killed in the Sack of King's Landing. We know this because Lyanna was dying in childbirth when Ned found her. So....Rhaegar told Lyanna to name his second son the same name as his first son? "Aegon"? Okay, maybe Lyanna picked the name after Rhaegar's son with Elia died - not impossible - but unlikely. I lean towards Jaehaerys III. It would explain that bullshit they pulled with cutting Jaehaerys II out of the TV continuity....one of the few times they took a very firm stance on anything, even to me personally, yet never gave a clear explanation for it (idiots; rule one for this sort of thing is to have a god-damned cover story). Reading your post more... NO. NO. you're just repeating things the article already says. You blatantly forget the part about Lyanna dying in childbirth, in a scene long after Rhaegar's death. He was born a matter of hours before. Not every Targaryen has purple eyes or blonde hair in the novels. Jon just happens to very closely resemble his maternal uncle Ned Stark. It happens. You're just repeating things the article already said....poorly, and not grasping some key facts regarding it. Bother to read the Jon Snow article before posting theories. You missed obvious points it already discussed. You have brought nothing new to the discussion. Also this is leak discussion. Post it on a Talk page like this again without a warning tag and I'll permanently ban you from the wiki. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, January 17, 2017 (UTC)